Coffee
by couellette
Summary: Based off that picture we got off Carlos in his car. Drying off his pants. Just a little reversed. Sorry it's short. I didn't really want to keep going with it. Anyone else can pick it up if they want though!


_**I wrote this in about an hour because of that picture we all saw of Carlos in the car...Enjoy!**_

Logan's POV:

It was a chilly September night over at my friend Carlos' house. We had already wolved down hamburgers and were chilling out listening to music in his room. We were blasting music, while he layed on his bed reading a magazine as I roamed around.

"So, Logan. Are you sleeping over or what?" He asked, as he turned down the music.

"I texted my mom a little while ago-Oh! She texted back! I can sleep over!" I replied happily.

"Sweet! Lets grab some snacks and pop in a couple movies!" He squealed excitedly as he ran downstairs.

"uhh. I'm going to change into something more comfortable!" I yelled to him downstairs. No reply. I walked into his personal bathroom which was neat and tidy. Normal Carlos. I unzipped my pants and tried to pull them off to no avail. "Darn skinny jeans." I grumbled under my breath. I was wearing my favorite outfit. White skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and I had my hair gelled up. I always had to look good for Carlos, since he always looked good for me, even if he didn't try to. I finally danced out of my skinny jeans and threw on my pair of sweatpants and washed the gel out of my hair. I brushed it down a bit and then casually messed it up. Just in time.

"I got the popcorn, soda, candy, and movies!" Carlos bellowed as he came bounding up the stairs and flying into his room.

"Wonderful." I replied as I came out of the bathroom.

"You look comfy." He said, smiling.

"I am." I replied, blushing.

"My turn!" He giggled, as he tore off his pants and threw on sweats and grabbed his hat and frisbee threw it into his closet. 'God was his hat hair adorable' I thought as he ruffled it up and cannonballed onto his bed.

"What are you staring at? Get over here, the movie's starting with or without you!" He said as he layed down on his belly so he was closer to the tv. I slid down right next to him so we were parallel on the bed as we watched the movie.

Hours later I woke up to the sound of light snoring. I blinked a few times before realizing that we had fallen asleep during the movie and ended up snuggling. I could feel myself blushing in the darkness. I didn't know what to do. So I got up and made myself a small little coccoon on the floor, and fell back asleep.

Then after that, I woke up to the sound of Carlos' voice.

"Logie. Logiebear. Logan. Logie. Wake up!" He whispered as he shook my shoulder lightly.

"Hey there. We fell asleep during the movie. Lame." I said back groggily.

"I know, right? I'm going to grab a shower and then make some breakfast." He said as he skipped into his bathroom happily. I checked my phone and realized that I had a text. See, I have been trying to set up a blind date with someone and I've been waiting for confirmation. And here it was. I texted back my friend that was setting it up, who knows i'm gay, and said I couldn't wait.

I quickly wet my hair in the bathroom downstairs and changed into clean clothes and began cooking breakfast; which was pancakes. Carlos came downstairs after he had finished showering and changing and he looked 10 times as happy as before he showered. His hair was still wet and sticking up all over the place and he looked super cute.

"Thanks for making pancakes, bro." He said as he grabbed a plate and poured syrup over them.

"Hey, thanks for having me over, but I gotta go. Things to do, people to see." I said as I gathered my backpack getting ready to leave.

"Alright, anytime. I had fun. Thanks for hanging with me!" He said as he gave me a quick hug and squeezed me really tight.

"Seeya later!"

"Bye!"

The Next Morning:

I was getting ready for my blind date. I couldn't wait. Nervousness filled my body. I showered for a really long time, making sure to smell good, look good, etc. Then I changed into a nice pair of jeans and a cute shirt. I went back into the bathroom and gelled my hair back up to perfection. I was so excited. I checked the clock: 12:36. I was supposed to meet the guy in 24 minutes at a small cafe in town, and it was a 10 minute drive. I grabbed my wallet, sprayed myself with cologne (Making sure to not over-do it), and skipped out the door.

12:48. I was waiting in the cafe. I had already ordered myself a water and was sipping nervously. I couldn't help it. I kept getting butterflies. Tapping my foot. Clicking the cap on my water. Sweating. Ugh.

12:56. Almost time. Someone help me. I'm going to die. I'm going to stutter. I'm going to fail. He's not going to like me. Nobody likes me except Carlos.

1:00. He stood me up. That's it. Thank God. Well. Wait. No. WHY WOULD HE STAND ME UP?

At precisely 1:04 the last thing I expected happened. Carlos walked in. He saw me and ran over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm waiting for my date to get here." I said.

"Hey, me too! I got set up with a blind date." He giggled back, looking around for his date.

"Me too." I whispered.

It took us about 30 seconds to figure out what happened. We looked at each other slowly.

"I didn't know you were gay." He said.

"I didn't know you were gay either." I replied.

"Well. A date's a date. Are you coming or what?" he asked, miserably.

"I guess so." I replied. His face lit up.

"Lets go!" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside to get into his car.

I hopped in and we got to talking about how ironic this was and what the chances were. We stopped at a Starbucks and grabbed coffees and hopped back into the car. Carlos was driving, and I was sitting shotgun. Carlos isn't exactly the slowest driver. And before I knew it, we were hitting a speed bump. My coffee went flying out of my hand and landed directly on my crotch. It was scalding hot.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Carlos slammed on the brakes. We pulled over as I continued to wipe it off of my crotch.

"HOLY DAMN THIS IS HOT!" I yelled as Carlos giggled uncontrollably. I unbuckled myself and hopped onto the air conditioner and blasted it. Basically, I was stradding the dashboard and cooling the coffee with the AC. Carlos continued to giggle uncontrollably. Before I could register that I was slipping, I fell directly onto Carlos. His giggles cut off quickly.

It was silent for a second. Then we both broke out laughing hysterically. I was in the most awkward position ever. My face smashed into his chest, my butt in the air, my hand near his seat belt, and my foot still caught on the dashboard. We continued laughing until we couldn't breathe anymore. Carlos was really warm. Heat was radiating off his body a lot. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. He also smelled delicious. I couldn't help myself when I picked up my head, looked him square in the eyes, leaned in, and kissing him with as much strength as I could muster. He kissed back, mashing our lips together. We pulled away after a bit, needing to breathe.

Carlos looked red. I looked into his eyes and saw...

Pure lust.

"Let's take the back seat." He growled as he kissed my neck seductively.

"Lets." I whispered back in his ear.

THE END


End file.
